Long Time Coming
by Life is Like
Summary: Inoue Orihime is a heartbroken but determined young lady whose ardent believes in love and life attracts everyone around her, including a certain someone who is currently in a VERY futile denial. IshiOri
1. Tatsuki's Worries

Disclaimer: I don't own Kubo Tite's Bleach.

Enjoy the story and kindly review after please.

**Ch.1 Tatsuki's Worries**

Over the past year, nothing has changed. The leaves are still falling and the rain still pours. The clouds still roll lazily through the sky and life in the real world goes along like it always had. After the Rukia rescue mission, Ichigo is still a stubborn, gloomy-faced punk. Chad is still the silent protector whose humbleness and kindness exceed beyond concern for his own well being. Ishida, cold and rather aloof at times, is still sewing away like a madman. Orihime, well, maybe she is an exception to this slightly redundant routine…

Tatsuki, her best friend, of course couldn't help but notice this sudden, how we shall say, evolution in her character. No longer did her smile reach her eyes. No longer did her extra-large boobs heave with true heartfelt laughter. No longer can she stare at the rain without a sad…smile or was it a frown…plastered on her caring face. Tatsuki is irritated and downright angry. By golly, nothing is going to stop her from finding out whatever happened during that short interlude when she wasn't present to protect her sweet, dear best friend. It must have all occurred at that place… Soul Society or whatever it's called. After that, Orihime started showing these very blue symptoms. Tomorrow morning she will definitely talk to Ichigo, that bleached-hair ass that can only be responsible for this. Only someone that she cared for deeply can cause this always-cheerful-person such concern and even, dare one say it, sadness. Tatsuki, being a sharp and extremely keen person, notices the way Orihime smiles this one-of-a-kind smiles whenever she is around that boy. It's a smile that even she, her own best friend, has never seen. It's one that told of concern, heartfelt love, and encouragement. It's a smile that's different from the rest in that it gives and generously keeps on giving. At first, Tatsuki felt a slight hint of jealousy at how great the two will look as a couple. Tatsuki, though brief, once shared the same kind of affection towards that "bleached hair ass" as she now calls him. However, she can't blame him for not returning that affection because she showed it in the most unusual way that is Tatsuki. She punched him, kicked him, and scolded him for his sometimes negligent and clumsy acts. Hidden underneath it all, like the layer of chocolate underneath the coarse bread crust on a moon cake, lies her love for him, only for that boy whose smile shines brighter than the sunlight behind him as he runs into the waiting arms of his mother. It is too late now.

"sigh…if only he would dig more for that chocolate…NEVER MIND!" she thought to herself. _I must be going ma to think of that dumb-ass Ichigo that way!_ Now putting all those thoughts away, her pursuit for her lost logic is driven out of her mind by her devotion to her best friend. She only wishes happiness for her, and if this Ichigo really did cause her harm or broke her heart, boy is he to pay for it tomorrow morning.

The next day…

"FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!"

A chant was heard at the school courtyard. Students crowded to watch the strange… and sad …spectacle. A girl was seen kicking the poor butt of some bleached hair boy.

"Ow! What the hell was that!"

"Tell me in full detail what happened in Soul Society."

"…Who told you about Soul Society…," Ichigo puzzled at the stoic and cool expression of his childhood friend, Tatsuki.

"JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION_!" if you don't want to be the size of a strawberry within the next three seconds. _Impatience seethes from the girl's ears. (A strawberry is, rightfully, the other meaning of his name other than the infamous "_great protector_, _protecting the one and only thing_"). This definition seems more proper at the moment.

"We just went to save Rukia that's all! Why so curious all of a sudden !"

"Save her from what?"

"You know what…youweren't even there to begin with. The story is too long and it doesn't even involve you. I'm tired so please leave me so I can be on my way. There are more important things to do than trying to answer the questions of some old irritable hag."

KICK!

"OOWW! at the NUTS!" exclaimed some excited spectator.

_You're gonna pay for that Tatsuki_… and Ichigo falls flat on his face.

"I warn you. You hurt her, and you die," the black belt emphasizes as she straightens her skirt then 'gracefully' walks over the flattened body that was once a strong and upright 15-year old boy.

Unknown to those two, a familiar figure standing in the back of the crowd just one minute ago, observed the whole situation. Amused and chuckling softly, the figure chose to step out now. As if possible, Ichigo's pride was downtrodden some more.

"Dense as always aren't we Ichigo…"

"Ishida…, what are you doing here?" _damn it! Nothing can get any worse…_


	2. Ishida's Entrance

**Ch.2 Ishida's Entrance**

The story ended with Ishida's surprising appearance after the fight between Kurosaki and Tatsuki.

"What are you doing here Ishida?"

"I was just passing by Kurosaki. Please, take it easy. Let's not quarrel everyday just for the sake of it. I just stopped by to see the very rare once-in-a-lifetime event that just unfolded before my eyes. It's not every day you see the high and mighty Kurosaki get pummeled by a girl, a rather strong one I must admit. Now Ichigo, (his expression changes to a more serious tone) mind telling me who that "her" is that Tatsuki-san has talked about with you?"

"How should I know? Please Ishida, cut the crap. I don't need your stupid fancy greeting. What do you want. Hold on, let me rephrase that, what do you _need_."

"Ouch, that hurts Kurosaki. I want nothing, but this, that you obtain some brains while you go squabbling about worrying about Kuchiki-san. Isn't that what you were doing just now before Tatsuki-san came along? Wondering the streets like some fool. She is safe now in Soul Society. Rest assured. She is with Renji," the Quincy archer added slyly with a satisfied grin. He, being a very sensitive and acute man himself, knows that the "high and mighty" Ichigo who usually puts up a rebellious front, has a soft spot for the little shinigami miss. Ichigo turns red and a slight shade of green with jealousy for but a mere second. That alone is enough for one day's satisfaction in the life of the cold Quincy archer.

"There are also worse things that we should be worrying about. I've felt new presences of hollows. These ones though, are a very different sensation, though equally ominous. It seems that they've somehow got stronger. I was also informed that Urahara-san has called a meeting for all of us with Orihime and Sado-san."

"Ooh, we're on first-name basis already?" Ichigo cuts in as he turns to walk the other way.

Ishida blushes furiously," What first name basis? Oh…, Inoue-san? Well, no it's just err..formality, she insists that I call her…that," _Damn it, that wasn't convincing enough! And why the hell did I say her first name!_

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Whatever you have between her and yourself is of no concern to me. Likewise my matters between me and Rukia are none of your business," Ichigo retorts smartly with a smile that shows the pleasure of a sweet revenge.

"Now I'm going to go to that meeting. Walk with me."

Ishida, not knowing how to rebuild his fallen "Quincy pride", follows Ichigo the whole while with no words uttered between them. That satisfies Ichigo all the same.

After the meeting…

"Inoue-san"

" Hm, oh! Ishida-kun… gomen, gomen. I was just…thinking about some…things. I didn't know you walk this way."

"Sorry to disturb you from your thoughts Inoue-san"

"Ishida, please, I told you so many times, please call me Orihime," says Inoue with no hint of exasperation in her voice. She then gives him one of her million-dollar smiles. Wait…perhaps not one million thought Ishida. This one seems to hide something…but… how can it be? This girl who has brought him endless joy through her one million thank-you's (whenever Ishida would "doctor" her after her clumsy accidents), is hiding a sadness behind that smile. He just knows it. She was somehow not the same during the whole time he saw her that afternoon. She would sit staring at the floor and seems to not hear Urahara-san at all. She didn't have a single accident, and there was no greeting at the door. She seemed cold, no, not cold, he rebuked himself, distant...yes, that's the right word. Inoue can never be cold to someone. She was just like that. She was born to melt the ice in people and warm their hearts. She has certainly done so in him, though he was very very VERY unwilling to admit it to anyone, sometimes even himself.

_GAH! Why is her well being such a concern for me! I owe her nothing; I'm not even close to her! That stupid strawberry is better acquainted with her than me, and yet here I am and where is he? At home, probably stuffing Kon into one of the suits Kuchiki-san has designed for him. Why oh why did I have to sew those suits…_

"Ishida-kun, there's a very beautiful park near here. Would you like to come with me?"

Surprised at this unexpected question and turn of events, Ishida quickly answered,"Yes…I'd love to."

"Thank you Ishida," _once again…that smile…just what is it with that smile! And what could she possibly want in the park? Hm... guess I'll find out._


	3. Confessions Under a Sakura Tree

**Ch.3 Confessions under a Sakura Tree**

In the center of the now-deserted park, under billowing sakura trees, was located a set of swings wide enough to fit two little children. Orihime occupied one and Ishida awkwardly occupied the other. The sun's rays emphasized the strange but beautiful orange-ness of Orihime's hair. The way it flows seems to gently graze just above her soft luxurious skin. _Gah what am I thinking! Snap out of it Ishida! Get a hold of yourself!_

"Ishida…have you…ever loved someone?"

His ears perked up at the sentence. "Sorry Inoue-san…I don't understand you."

"Have you ever loved someone Ishida? Loved that person so much that you place their happiness above yours… love that person so much as to give up your love for them if that person should decide to be happier with someone else? A selfless love…yeah, that is what love is" finished Inoue with a sad smile.

"Yes Inoue, I unfortunately…have."

Now her eyes glowed with surprise.

"You have, Ishida? When? With whom? That is, if I may know."

Ishida chuckled at her surprise and timidity even when she showed interest.

"Yes of course you may know Inoue-san. You're the closest person I have to …a friend…I will certainly tell you. I fell in love, not long ago, to a bright and cheerful girl who is apparently very oblivious to my feelings. Haha, though I can't blame her. I was denying it for the longest time. In fact, I have just accepted my feelings for her recently right under this sakura tree too, coincidentally" he smiled mischievously.

"Oh really, that must have been romantic. She must have been delighted. Rest assured Ishida-kun she will and she must return her feelings for you. You said it with the utmost sincerity. You've a very sincere person Ishida. I know that, and any person, any girl, would be foolish not to love you" her eyes glittered for a second and her smile turned genuine.

Ishida's heart did leaps and bounds as he, secretly on the top of his heart's little lung, shouted hooray at this hard-earned victory. He got Inoue to smile again.

Suddenly, a daring but mysterious intriguing thought came to him. What if he was to confess everything to her right here, right now? All the feelings that have laid hidden in his heart could burst forth in this crucial moment of indecision. Cautiously, bravely, and abandoning reason, Ishida decided.

"Inoue"

"Yes Ishida?"

"No, I mean Orihime"

"Hehe, you finally remembered to call me by my first name"

"Yes…um, Orihime. There's something that I wish to tell you"  
"Go ahead Ishida-kun."

"Orihime…I ….for the longest time…."  
Orihime peered at him with big patient eyes.

"I've felt…certain strange things…as of some time now."

"and…what are they Ishida?"

"I…(looking at the his own shadow on the ground), I've for the longest time, felt something for you," he exhaled.

" I don't even know what it is. Don't ask me because if you do I will just stammer away to no end and bore you to death. You see, I'm boring you already! I'm not much of a talker, I'm not very intelligent either, but I'm really good at sewing! I'm not as athletic as Ichigo or as strong as him…_damn it…_but I am still a man…who cares for you…very much. And I would be sooo happy, if you Orihime, would return that same affection to me. I know that you need time so I'll be happy to leave now to leave you in your thoughts. Good-bye Orihime, um, forgive me, I have no right to call you that yet, haha, Inoue-san."

After that massive speech where he almost took no breath of air, he trotted away back to his home. He needed to take a cold shower. He couldn't believe what he just did. Where he got the courage to confess to her he didn't even know. All he knows right now is that his happiness and his heart all lie in her hands.


	4. Ishida, Master Fixer

**Ch. 4 Ishida-kun, Master-Fixer**

Inoue was left at a loss for words. She was surprised, perplexed, but pleasantly so… _Ishida harbored feelings…for me? But I'm clumsy, I'm not beautiful. I laugh at everything…and I cry at everything too now that I think about it…I need to talk with Tatsuki_.

Tatsuki needed only a minute to understand all that was going on. _So the stoic four-eyes has feelings for her huh? I guess I can deal with that_, smiled Tatsuki. _Ichigo doesn't deserve her._

"So what do you think about him Tatsuki?"

"HUH? What do you mean what do I think? What does it matter what I think?"

"Tatsuki, please…you are my best friend"

"I know Orihime, but this decision is to make for you and you alone"

"but I can't Tatsuki…I can't" she began to sob.

"I don't want to be heartbroken again…I feel like I can't trust another with my heart. Besides why would Ishida want a heart that has been given away? I can't believe he knows I liked Ichigo! But he was still there…he was always with me…even through Soul Society…" she started to whisper and drone away…

_Wait..soul society? That Ishida was with her in Soul Society? Perhaps I have him to thank and not Ichigo for keeping her safe. I truly have been missing out…_

"So what will you do Orihime?"

"I …I don't know Tatsuki. I think I need more time."

"Go right ahead, take as much time as you need. Orihime…At first you asked me what I thought of him, that Ishida boy."

"Yeah?"  
"Orihime, I think…he is a good one, that he is. He is capable, trustworthy, reliable, and seems to be honest. I trust him," she smiled reassuringly.

"If you give him your heart, he will handle it with the utmost care, if not I will personally see to pummeling him" grinned Tatsuki while showing her black-belt biceps. "So never fear!"

"Hmm thank you Tatsuki-chan!" hugged Orihime like a child.

_It's been a while since I've felt this. Ishida, whomever you are, you really have worked wonders on this girl. Looks like I don't need to worry about her. _

The next day in school…

"Oi Ishida, help me fix my apron? I ripped it"

"Yo." Ishida then quickly swiped the torn apron and, machine-like, fixed it in a flash.

"Ishida, can you fix this for me please?" a timid voice, different from the previous, asked.

Ishida froze in his seat. He knows whose face belongs to that angel-like voice.

"Inoue-san" he breathed softly.

Hearing her name so gently uttered caused Orihime's heart to seemingly flutter away. She then snapped out of her trance and offered him her "thing" to fix. She handed him a teddy-bear with eyes so big it resembled her very own. Ishida recognized this and chuckled, obviously amused at the strange sight of a chibi Teddy Inoue in his mind.

"Ishida, you see, this teddy is ripped right there, right on the picture of his heart. I don't know how to mend it back. It may never be fixed even, 'cuz the tear is so bad, but I believe in you Ishida, I think that you can fix it." She finishes with a smile.

Ishida, in the dumbest moments, chose to be dense now.

"Oh, no problem Inoue-san. I'll just fix it like this…and right here…and…" he paused. Finally, it registered in his mind. He looked up so quickly and stood up so abruptly his knee hit the chair and he recoiled funnily back into his chair. His body was trembling with the pain shooting up his spine and the class rolled in laughter. The sound apparently attracted the attention and Inoue stood up to defend her man.

"What is wrong with you all? Can't you see that he's in pain! He hurt his knee standing up! Now you all shut up and GET BACK TO WORK!" she finished with a flourish. The class, surprised beyond belief, thought to themselves how Inoue, the sweet, bright, cheerful girl, can defend Ishida so ardently.

"Thank you, Inoue-san." Sheepishly the embarrassed man turned pink and with a smile Inoue returned his gratitude.

"Orihime"  
_He said my first name_…Her heart thudded a bit quicker than before.

"If you trust me with this teddy's heart, I can assure you that I will mend it to the best of my ability and take the greatest care of it while it's in my possession. Would you also be so kind as to tell me the name of the person who tore your teddy so that I may teach him a lesson?" he quirkily added.

_He's actually joking with me!_

Orihime smiled her first, no, second genuine smile in the longest time as she embraced Ishida. They were both smiling and laughing as the class-onlookers ogled at the happy couple not knowing what trespassed between them. Both of her true smiles were with Ishida and afterwards, for Ishida alone.

_I really needn't worry_. Tatsuki, having witnessed this, walked on to her next period class.

Everybody wants to be loved

Every once in a while

We all need someone to hold on to

Just like a helpless child (yeah)

Can you whisper in my ear

Let me know its all right

It's been a long time coming down this road

and now I know what I've been waiting for

just like a lonely highway

I'm trying to get home, oohooh

Love's been a long time coming.

You can love for a lifetime

You could love for a day

You can think you've got everything but

Everything is nothing when you throw it away (yeah)

Then you look in my eyes

And I have it all once again

- Oliver James, Long Time Coming

End of the story!

What do you think? Please comment! This is my very first story. If you liked it then also please take a look at my other story : Inoue Orihime's Diary: a Bridget Jones Rendition.

It's of course, on Ishi/Ori again. Kindly give me reviews on that one too so I can improve my writing. I hope you enjoy both stories! Arigato!


End file.
